


Josephine Montilyet and Inquisitor Maika Cadash reunite

by Ullrgodofskiing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing
Summary: The Inquisitor did it, she finally killed Corypheus and somehow she's alive to tell the tale.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 5





	Josephine Montilyet and Inquisitor Maika Cadash reunite

Maika’s feet felt heavy, her legs rocks strapped to her body, slow, she felt empty, thoughts were keeping away, her mind was foggy. She cast her view upward to see at the top of the stairs, her Josephine, dark hair out of its neat bun, black tendrils of beautiful hair flying around her head- Her cheeks smudged with ashes and dirt. She was not holding her usual papers and pen, her clothes were just as dirty, a little ripped. Maika could see her face, her expression, she was holding her hands clasped in front of her mouth, tears pouring down her face. This made Maika hurry up the stairs, even though she could feel her broken armor wearing heavy on wounds and bruises, she did not care. All she wanted was to hold Josephine, hold her again, touch her soft face, take her in. Maika had very honestly thought when Coriphius had descended upon Skyhold that this time surely she would die and leave Josephine behind. But she wasn’t dead, neither was Josephine. 

One last heavy step and she was up on the platform, she heard Josephine’s voice let out a sob. Maika could not look up, her helmet felt so heavy, the back of her neck was stinging. Slowly she pulled it off and as she looked up she could see a blue dress, covered in dust and Maika practically fell into her love. Burying her face in Josephine’s stomach, her gloved hands catching in her dress. She was so warm, so lovely, so kind. Josephine’s strong arms went around Maika’s wounded body, gently, but so forcefully at the same time tracing lines along the back of Maika’s head. Josephine gently detached Maika arms under protests as she kneeled in front of her. Now her gentle face came swimming into view for Maika, she could smell lavender under all the burnt aromas and ashes. “Oh I love you so much.” Maika whispered, Josephine made a face, that face pain and happiness in one “Oh my love. Oh!” she reached up and around Maika’s head, crashing her into a desperate kiss. Maika’s arms went around Josephine as well, she clasped the fabric of her blouse tightly, swearing to never forget this moment of happiness, she never thought she’d deserved, a petty Lyrium dealer amongst the Carta, who didn’t even like her that much. How on earth did she deserve Josephine, ink black curls, her soft voice, her bottomless patience. This love, how could she ever deserve it. 

She could feel her heavy legs buckle underneath all the weight and struggle, falling into Josephine’s lap, blood dripping into her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m a mess.” Maika whispered and Josephine, though worried, laughed quietly “Aren’t you always?” Maika could hear her turn and speak to Leliana and Cullen, suddenly there were more arms, carrying her, up stairs. Gentle hands taking off her armor, tending to wounds, she wanted to open her eyes during it all, but it was too much of an effort, her eyelids were so heavy, they might as well have been welded shut. “Josie, are you there?” she called out into her rooms. Warm hands touched Maika’s forehead, tracing lines on her cheeks. “Yes my love, I am here. I wouldn’t leave you.” Maika tried raising her hand, but as it was underneath the covers it was too heavy. “I feel so weak.” Josie must have seen it as she pulled both of Maika’s hand out from under the covers gently putting hers around them, soft and dark against calloused and pale. “You’re not weak, Maika, you are the strongest person I’ve ever known.” Maike could feel Josie’s mouth against their hands “Not true! That’s you!” Josephine laughed against Maika’s hands. It felt so good to know she was safe. Her chest was so warm, so full just of love and relief. 

“It was scary! You collapsed into me and you were covered in blood. I thought you were dying!” Josephine ranted while lying next to Maika, their hands laced together pressed against Josie’s chest. “I’m sorry love.” mumbled Maika who was still feeling as if someone had laid bricks on her entire body. “I really thought I was not going to see you again- Do not misunderstand, I fought that damned dragon and Coriphius to the teeth for the chance of seeing you again, but it was blasting boiling blood-fire stuff at us! Dorian caught a whole face of it, he did not want to heal himself, since he was trying to support me, Varric and Blackwall running back at the darn thing. I flung him down a flight of stairs so he could heal himself. I hope he’s ok.” Josie’s hand clenched tighter around Maika’s fingers “I cannot begin to imagine- I’m sorry, I was only thinking of myself, you must’ve gone through so much up there.” Maika lazily turned her head toward Josie prying her eyes open to gaze into her eyes “Don’t belittle your pain. Seeing you covered in dirt, possibly blood, I was terrified, that whole thing was gonna fall on top of you all. I thought I was losing everyone. I got so angry at Blackwall for throwing himself at the fucking dragon like it was a tiny rage demon! Gosh I’ve never been so scared.”


End file.
